To Heal A Hurt
by LadyLindariel
Summary: The war against Sauron has been won but for Legolas, the pain is still too fresh. Trying to escape the torment he flees his home every night but to where? Written for January's Teitho challenge


Thank-you to Celsius Fate fort he prompt idea and to horseyyay for beta reading this for me

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Middle-Earth. I am simply borrowing them.

* * *

The first signs of morning were just beginning to break through Eryn Lasgalen when Legolas made his way slowly back to his room. For two weeks Legolas would sneak off in the middle of the night and venture off deep into the forest. Now that the war against Sauron had finally been won and the forest of Mirkwood cleansed of evil there was no need to worry about hidden dangers.

As Legolas approached the palace he had failed to notice a guard watching him closely, concern etched on his fair face. When Legolas had disappeared from his view he went and spotted Feren and reported that he had just seen Legolas returning from the forest.

"Have you seen him before sneaking back?" Feren asked the guard not quite sure what to make of this.

"No, my lord Feren. This is the first I have noticed it, but he looked very distraught."

Feren frowned. This was not good. "Thank-you Belven, I will notify the king. Please stay alert and inform me at once if prince Legolas leaves the palace again."

Belven bowed and went back to his watch.

Meanwhile, Feren had gone straight to Thranduil's rooms to notify him of his son's mysterious behavior. Sure in times past Legolas had been known to venture of into the woods alone but not at night. It was no secret that this war had affected Legolas but no one knew just how much it had or exactly how. Not even his father was quite sure how yet. When Feren arrived he knocked on the door. He heard the shuffling of feet and knew that Thranduil was awake.

"Come." Thranduil answered with a slight strain to his voice.

Feren opened the door and entered the room and saluted Thranduil. "I am sorry to bother you this early in the morning sire, but Belven has just informed me that your son was seen returning from the forest. Apparently, he left in the middle of the night and has just now returned."

"Did Belven say why my son would be doing such a thing?" Thranduil asked bewildered.

"No, my Lord, but he did say that your son looked very distressed. I told him to keep an eye on your son and to report to me if he left the palace again."

Distressed? His Legolas? Thranduil knew that something was seriously wrong if his son was sneaking off instead of coming to him. Legolas had always confided in him when something was bothering him. "Thank-you Feren. Please have Belven continue to keep an eye on Legolas and to report to you whenever he goes back into the forest, but to not under any circumstances follow him. Report back to me in a few days."

"Yes, my lord." With that Feren left and went to find Belven to give him his orders.

For the next three days Belven would keep a very close eye on Legolas. During the day, Legolas seemed fine for the most part. He would smile and engage in conversation if spoken to. There did not appear to be any sign that something was wrong with him. The only visible change was that he seemed more serious than before he left over a year ago to Rivendell. However, when night approached and Legolas said goodnight to his father, Legolas would be seen sneaking out of the palace when everyone else was a sleep and go wandering off deep into the forest until almost morning.

When Feren returned to Thranduil with the news Thranduil knew that he had to confront Legolas. He had to find out what was going on that he could not confide in him. After searching for a while he eventually found his son in his room staring dejectedly out of the window. Thranduil's heart lurched at the sight of his son. Legolas looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks and the light in his eyes was almost gone. How could he have not noticed this before?

Thranduil walked slowly over to his bed and sat down next to him. "Legolas? Is everything alright ion-nin?"

Legolas smiled softly and nodded. "Yes Adar, everything is fine."

"If everything is alright then why have you been wandering off into the forest late at night when everyone else is a sleep?"

Legolas' eyes snapped open. "How did you know about that?"

Ashamed, Thranduil looked down unable to look his son in the eyes. "I have had Belven watch you ever since Feren reported to me that you were seen going off three days ago. Why are you? Did something happen while you were gone?" Thranduil knew his son would probably be angry with him but he had to know what was going on.

Legolas could not believe what he just heard. His father was having someone spy on him?! Jumping to his feet he slammed his fist against the wall causing his father to flinch slightly. "You have no right sending someone to spy on me!" Legolas could feel his breathing picking up and he began pacing. He had to get out of here.

Thranduil could feel his heart break. Legolas was hurting now. He could feel it, but why? "Legolas, ion-nin, please talk to me. What happened? You have always been able to talk to me, why the change?"

Legolas turned towards his father. Could he tell his father? "I…", he started to say tears beginning to fall from his eyes. Just as he started to talk he felt the pain seep in him again and bolted from the room.

"Legolas! Come back, please!" Thranduil called after his son.

Legolas could hear his father pleading for him to come back but all Legolas wanted to do was escape. He had to get out of here and so he ran as fast as his feet could carry him. Several other Elves saw Legolas running and barely had time to dodge him before he ran them down. When they saw Thranduil chasing after him they knew something had happened and all they could do was look at one another confused and worried.

Legolas finally burst through the palace gates and made for the forest. He didn't care who saw him at this point he just knew he had to leave. On he ran, his feet flying across the ground carrying him to the same place he had been going every night. He had discovered this secret place by accident the second night he was home when he was searching for some place to go to think and be alone.

He had seen so much destruction, so much death and carnage that he couldn't process it and so he needed to find a safe haven to heal his spirit. Sure he had seen death before, but not to this extent. Finally, he arrived. It was a beautiful sight. A huge grove of large beech trees overlooking a small stream. Whenever he would arrive here, he would feel a sense of peace come over him. Here, he felt safe. Safe from all the burdens of being a prince, and a warrior. Here he could just be himself.

Legolas climbed up the same tree he did every night. When he got to the top, he sat on one of the studier branches and stared off into the horizon. He felt the tears beginning to return as he thought back to his conversation with his father. How could he tell him what happened? His father would never understand. No one would.

 ** _March 25, 3019_**

 _Legolas could hear the sounds of steel against steel as he and the others fought on. All around him people were being cut down like flies. Orcs, trolls, and men alike. This was the fight of their lives, a fight that Legolas knew would most likely end in death for the Free Peoples of Middle Earth. They were on the Pelennor Fields trying to give Sam and Frodo more time to destroy the One Ring. They were completely outnumbered and this was a fight they knew they would most likely lose but they would take out as many of these foul beasts as they could before they died._

 _Legolas looked around the battle field trying to find Aragorn. He knew that Aragorn had to survive this not only because he was the Heir of Isildur but for Arwen as well. Finally, he spotted him in a battle with several orcs. Legolas concentrated all of his energy to make his way over to Aragorn so that he could help him but every time he seemed to make progress, he would be assailed by more enemies. It was very slow progress but he was gradually making his way over to him. Legolas had just finished taking down a Uruk-hai when he felt the searing pain in his thigh. Falling to his knees he was face to face with an orc whom he had failed to see earlier with its dagger buried deep in his thigh. Before the Orc could finish Legolas off, he slit the Orcs neck with one quick slice. When the Orc was dead, Legolas began to remove the dagger from his thigh when he all of a sudden heard Aragorn's voice. "Legolas, behind you!" Legolas turned and to his horror he saw the unmistakable outline of a black arrow coming straight at his face. Legolas knew he had no time to move from the arrow's path. Legolas was preparing himself for his end when out of nowhere he saw Gimli throw himself in front of the arrow. Legolas cried out as he saw Gimli fall with a thud to the ground with the arrow sticking out from his chest. He couldn't believe it. Gimli was dead. He had just given his life to save his._

 _As Legolas was shaking himself from his trance he heard shouts of amazement rising up from their army. Looking up he notices Sauron's tower collapsing to the ground and Mt. Doom erupting. The One Ring was destroyed and Sauron destroyed, but that didn't matter to him. As his men were celebrating their victory and the remnants of Sauron's forces were fleeing all he could do was kneel over the body of his best friend and comrade: Gimli._

"Legolas? I know you are up there. Please come down."

Legolas jerked his head towards the sound and saw his father looking up at him, visibly shaken up. "Go away, please. I just want to be alone."

Thranduil however, would not leave. He knew his son was hurting and he would not leave until he found out the reason why. Sighing, he began to climb the tree and reaching his son he sits on the branch next to him. "Legolas, I am not going to leave until you tell me what is troubling you. I have been in enough battles myself to know that something happened and the pain will only get worse until you talk about it."

"Adar, you wouldn't understand me even if I did tell you. No one would."

"You're right Legolas, I won't understand. Not unless you tell me. I can't help you if you won't talk to me. Please, share your pain with me. Let me help you."

As the tears began to flow once again, Legolas couldn't hold it in anymore. "Something did happen. A very close friend of mine died in the last battle. Moments before Sauron was destroyed, I was trying to make my way to Aragorn when I was stabbed in the thigh by an Orc blade. I had managed to kill the Orc but not before another Orc fired an arrow at me." Legolas trembled as he relived the moment with his father who was listening intently to son. "I didn't have time to move, and I wouldn't be here right now if my friend hadn' _t_ of thrown himself in front of the arrow that was meant for me."

When Legolas had finished his tale, Thranduil softly asked his son who the friend was who gave his life for his son.

Looking up at his father, tears falling softly from his eyes, he whispered, "Gimli the son of Gloin. A dwarf."

Thranduil just stared in unbelief. A dwarf, gave his life for an elf? He wouldn't have believed it in a million years if he hadn't of heard it from his own son's lips.

"At first Gimli and I hated each other deeply, but slowly we became the best of friends, and now he is gone."

Thranduil sighed and placed his hands on his son's shoulders. "Look at me ion-nin."

Legolas looked at his father trying to keep himself from sobbing.

"I don't care if your friend was an elf, dwarf or a man. He gave you back to me and I am forever grateful to him. I now know why you have been mourning and sneaking off. I will leave you be for a while to grieve, but know that I am here for you anytime you need to talk." Thranduil kissed his son and slowly began to climb down when his son grabbed him.

"Ada, please stay with me for a while."

Thranduil smiled and sat back next to him. "Of course I will."

Legolas unable to hold back his tears just buried his face into his father's chest and sobbed. Thranduil just held his son until he couldn't cry anymore and as the sun began to set, the two climbed down and walked home where Legolas began the slow process of healing.


End file.
